


Trust Practice | 信任练习

by kongchong



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy（Comics）
Genre: M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongchong/pseuds/kongchong
Summary: 团队间的信任是很重要的东西。





	

01  
团队间的信任是很重要的东西。

当提米和康纳被半强制的进行所谓的信任练习的时候，提米满脑子想的都是为什么偏偏是跟康纳练习——这倒不是说他讨厌康纳还是怎么的，就是——不能说。  
他们要做的很简单，两人站在平地上，其中一人背对着队友向后倒，队友接住他练习就算完成。  
他们两人组由康纳先开始，在康纳回头跟他打了招呼后他就抱着双臂向后直挺挺地倒了下来。  
康纳比自己想象中的要重一些，不过好歹他也是被蝙蝠侠训练出来的罗宾，撑住康纳也不是什么难事，只是身高上就显得——他很矮小。好吧，他才十几岁而已，有的是时间花在身高问题上。  
提米在接住康纳到什么程度短时间内计算了一下，所以当康纳被提米接住并且停止向后倒的时候，提米已经单膝着地利用膝盖分散了一部分康纳的重力。他双手托着康纳的肩膀，膝盖也顶着，当他低头的时候康纳的头离他远不了多少——只要他再稍微低一下头，他就能吻上康纳那双湛蓝的眼睛。  
“该你了。”他看起来很开心。  
提米心里跟着松了一下。但是当轮到他开始向后倒时，他就只是用黑披风裹着自己，站在那里看着准备接住他的康纳。  
“我相信你。”提米动了动嘴，面具罩着他半张脸这使康纳看不清他的表情。提米裹着披风不苟言笑的样子像极了蝙蝠侠。  
康纳拍了拍手，“那开始吧？”  
“我是说，我相信你，所以不需要做这个信任练习。”听起来似乎很有道理的样子。  
可是康纳是个耿直的康纳，他站在原地想了一会儿才问提米，“所以做这个跟你相信我有什么关系吗？”  
提米不想跟康纳争论。万幸的是临时的任务打破了他们的沉默。  
提米走得飞快，康纳浮在半空中紧跟着提米，“你是心情不好吗？”  
“不是。”  
“你不想做信任练习？”  
“是。”  
“你不相信我？”  
提米脚下一顿，在康纳以为他会面临凶狠的蝙蝠瞪时，提米只是转过头看了他一眼，“我不相信任何人。”  
说完提米就跟旋风一样的走了，可能是因为任务也可能是因为别的原因。康纳呆愣愣地浮在原地，看着提米身后因为他的速度而带起来披风，一甩一甩的，像是拍在他心口上。  
——oh boy，刚刚那句话可比蝙蝠瞪的威力强多了。

02  
小队在执行任务时一般都是由提米带队，在领导队伍时他冷静，睿智，而且百分百的相信队友。  
但是康纳耳朵边还回荡着提米那句“我不相信任何人”。好吧他得承认他……有点受伤，毕竟他们可是好哥们儿呢。提米不相信任何人，他也在“任何人”里面吗？  
应该是在。“任何人”。  
康纳有些烦躁，他明白这可能也有蝙蝠侠的教导，但是就算是蝙蝠侠他也是有信任的人啊，高空自由落体被人接住，和平地后倒被人接住，怎么看都是第一个比较危险。总而言之，就连蝙蝠侠都有信任的人，但是提米？不相信“任何人”？为什么？  
可是他之前说信任他。  
康纳觉得自己的脑袋处理不了这些信息。但是就他观察而言，提米可以在高空中毫无畏惧的荡绳索，也可以放心梅干或是星火带他高空飞行——这可能是因为他有很多个备用方案，即使有什么闪失他也能很快找出相对应的方案来解除他遇到的危机，所以对她们放心。  
——但是平地后倒他就没有方案？  
“超级小子！”  
提米冲过来将他撞到的时候，他看到有什么东西擦着提米的后脑勺飞了过去，他伸手抓住了那玩意儿，那是个子弹。  
提米在他胸口抬起头，他能感觉到提米的眼睛在那覆着白膜的镜片下面凶狠的对他施行蝙蝠瞪，“不要分心！”  
说完他迅速起身找掩护，康纳跟在提米后面听提米接下来的安排，但是他脑子里还在徘徊着提米那句“我相信你”和“我不相信任何人。”  
“你相信我吗？”  
康纳在提米安排完毕准备下一步的时候，犹豫着问出了这句话？  
提米看了他一眼，康纳甚至能感觉到提米在面具下挑着眉，用隐含着怒气的眼睛盯着他，“你就为了这事？”  
康纳也不知道该不该点头了。  
“我们要到楼下集合。”提米点开手腕上的虚拟屏幕看了一眼，“这栋楼有25层，我们现在在24层，你知道最快下楼的方法是什么吗？”  
康纳心中隐隐的有些不安。接着他看到提米裹着披风冲出了早已破碎的窗户。他的心瞬间提到了嗓子眼，他或许因为提米的行为而惊愣地呆在原地，或许没有，但在他反应过来的时候，他已经把刚才那个，有些鲁莽的罗宾抱在了怀里，那比起他来说有些瘦弱的身躯。  
“你疯了？！”他听到他心脏嘭嘭嘭地跳动，在高空他对着怀里的罗宾大喊，同时将他抱得更紧，“天啊提米，拜托你告诉我这件事上你有ABCD很多个方案。”  
风把提米的头发吹得很乱，他怀中的罗宾冷静的说，“没有。”  
“如果你不接住我的话，我会摔死。”  
“可……”  
“你说我相不相信你？”  
康纳心里头复杂极了，但同时他被前所未有的喜悦和不知名的情愫席卷全身，每个细胞都在激荡着，在大喊和尖叫，哦罗宾，哦提米，他简直，简直像他心尖上悬着的糖果。  
“可是。”康纳还是不解，“你为什么不肯跟我做信任练习？”

03  
后来提米还是答应了康纳完成和他的信任练习。  
提米把搭在肩膀上的毛巾扔到一边的椅背上，转过身背对着康纳。  
他刚刚洗完澡，头发还湿着，甚至还在滴水珠。通常将他裹得严严实实的罗宾服此时也扔在一旁的床上，只有面具好好的呆在他的脸上。  
现在的提米穿着难得一见的常服，松松垮垮的裤子上身套着合身的半袖。白皙的胳膊从袖口伸出来，上面布着或深或浅的伤痕，康纳还能看到他肩膀后面凸起的肌肉，还有掩在黑发下的一小节同样白皙的脖子。  
他身上带着沐浴后的香味。  
康纳嗓子紧了紧，他努力克制着自己不要随意使用超级视线去看提米的身体——哦他怎么会想看他好朋友的身体？！  
“准备好了吗？”提米问康纳，“我要向后倒了。”  
“我会接住你的。”康纳说，他搓了搓手，稍微打开了些举在身体两侧，他的眼睛盯着提米，然后他看到了提米背部的一些伤痕，哦，停下，那可是你的好朋友。他告诫自己。  
提米并不害怕信任训练，即使康纳没接住他大不了也就是在地上摔一下，这没什么关系，他经常摔。  
但是，但是。  
提米呼出一口气，终于做了向后倒的决定。  
这种感觉相当奇妙，再向后倒的时候他跟平时有些不太一样——在高空中荡绳索的时候只有他一个人，他只相信手中的钩抓枪和自己的技巧还有他的万能腰带，从高空中降落的时候他相信自己的头脑还有万能腰带，还有钩抓枪——总之，他就是一个人。  
可现在，他在他知道他身后有人，并且他会接住他，这让他有点，心神不宁。  
或许。  
但他也知道他拒绝做信任练习的理由是什么——  
提米向后倒的同时闭上眼睛，他一边期待着康纳接住他，一边又想着让自己摔倒地上。  
然后他迅速的落入一个结实的胸膛。  
“接到你了。”康纳在他头顶这么说，尾音还微微地往上翘。听起来很开心。  
面具下的提米睁开眼睛，康纳把屋顶的灯挡了个严严实实，那湛蓝的眼睛近在咫尺，当他注意到康纳正看着他笑的时候，他的心跳就那么猝不及防地漏了一拍。  
“提米？”  
康纳维持着接住提米的姿势，在叫出提米的名字的同时他注意到了提米红得仿佛要滴出血的耳朵。  
哦。  
康纳的心脏再次嘭嘭嘭地跳了起来。  
——他想他知道提米不想做信任练习的原因了。


End file.
